In data centers, servers with hot-swappable hard disk drives (HDDs) are common and widely used. A carrier may be used to secure an HDD within the server (or a computer) chassis, preventing movement of the HDD. HDDs vary in dimension, with 3.5″, 2.5″, and 1.8″ being common, but 8″ drives and 5.25″ drives have also been common.
FIG. 1 depicts a typical HDD carrier 100 where the HDD is intended to be mounted in the carrier using screws through screw holes 105a, 105b, 105c (not shown), 105d (not shown). To facilitate the smooth engagement of the HDD to the backplane, guides or plastic bars 115a and 115b may be added to each side 120a (not shown), 120b, with spacing 110 maintained by a grid 125.
But the use of screws increases the time required for the manual installation and removal of an HDD within a carrier—reducing the efficiency of technicians at a data center or a manufacturing operation. Also, plastic bars 115a and 115b and grid 125 can reduce the open area along the side and bottom of the HDD and decrease the air flow cooling the HDD and other server components.
Therefore, the need exists for a carrier that provides for a faster HDD attachment and removal and that promotes air flow to and around the HDD.